Louder Than Thunder
by BloodInTheNile
Summary: On the day we met.....he spoke with wisdom and sincerity beyond his years......yet I ignored the words he spoke and let them disappear like dust in the wind.....On the day he died......I held those words to my heart......for eternity.......


This is a oneshot for a chapter story I'll be writing eventually......I swear I almost cried writing this.

_inspired by: Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Louder Than Thunder~

....... _What would it take,for things to be quiet?........_

_........quiet like the snow......._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night is a night I'll remember for the rest of my life......

It was snowing then.....yet the thunder rolled loudly over head. A rare storm.....

I watched the snow fall steadily over the dark city.....The only lights in the desolate place shone from the few flickering street lamps and the dull bulbs of the neon signs of the shops and bars. Sparse groups of people flowed up and down the narrow sidewalks on either side of the ,nearly abandoned, street. Occasionally a person's shoulder would collide with another's, but they didn't even spare each other a glance and continued on their ways. Not once looking back.

I observed this all from the center of the very same sidewalk. A shoulder colliding with my own on occasion, but I paid it no mind. What good would it do to make a scene? None.

People in this world merely cared about their own lives, never giving a second thought to others. They were selfish, despicable beings, and I was no different.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_......and I know......this isn't much......_

_......but I know, I could, I could be better!........._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My attention was diverted from the people around me, to a weak tug on the hem of my jacket. I glanced down to meet the golden eyes of a small child.

The child's long, dark, straggly hair fell to his shoulder's, partially hiding his eyes from sight. The boy's skin was incredibly pale and, in some places, splotched with dirt and the dull red-brown on his skinned knees. The child's dark clothing was torn and thin, providing no protection from the biting cold of winter.

Despite the cold, the boy looked up at me, unwavering. A soft smile resting upon his pale lips.

Thunder rolled across the darkening clouds above, but I somehow managed to heard his quiet voice.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, sir......." he apologized.

I couldn't begin to understand why ,out of all the people who had shoved me, this small homeless child had appologized. It was.....unsettling.....There had to be some reason for this.

"Look, I don't have any money,kid!..." I growled,shoving my hands into my jacket's deep pockets,away from the biting cold, glaring irritably down at the boy. He was small, only just barely reaching my waist.

It was then that I noticed it.....a cross shaped scar ran down his right cheek....right down his eye....I don't see how I could have missed it before. The eye was quite obviously damaged. It was lighter in color then his undamaged eye and didn't focus ,but stared straight ahead at me.....as if seeing right through me......

The boy shook his head and smiled warmly up at me.

"I don't want your money, sir...." he assured me,that soft smile never once wavering.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I never meant to bump you..." he explained. I eyed him warily.

I saw no deceit in his golden eyes as he peered up at me. His words were so sincere.....innocent even....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_......I don't think I deserve it......._

_selflessness, find your way....._

_into my heart......_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It was my fault....I'm a bit clumsy...." he laughed weakly, rubbing his head sheepishly.

The way this boy spoke to me......he acted as if we'd known each other all our lives.....he was so calm and sincere....It made me feel uneasy...yet at the same time.....I felt I could trust the kid with everything and feel no regrets......

He looked up at me again, an appologetic look on his face. The scar on his cheek seemed old.....possibly a few years.....

Something struck me as I looked at it......It was too perfectly shaped.........It seemed as if it had been carved onto his face.......intentionally........

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_.....All stars could be brighter.............._

_....... All hearts could be warmer.............._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I stopped myself before I could feel any sympathy for the brat. This kid didn't have anything to do with me.....

"Whatever, kid....."I grumbled before shoving past him. The thunder rolled loudly, once again, as I walked swiftly away from the child. What I heard next made me halt in my steps.

"Do...you know what's louder than thunder?........" the boy spoke, looking up at the dark clouds ,as the snow floated down around him.

I watched him warily, over my shoulder, not sure if I was the one he was speaking to, or if he was merely talking to himself.

"Do you know?........" he questioned softly as his gaze drifted to mine, the serene smile never once leaving his lips.

I didn't know how to answer him, or even if I should. I found myself shrugging my shoulders ,reluctantly. The boy turned his golden eyed gaze back to the clouds. He seemed so at peace with everything around him.

"People's voices.......I believe they are louder than thunder......"he whispered ,yet I heard him as the crowd had slowly thinned out. Only a few couples were walking along the worn sidewalk, most likely on their way home.

"What do you mean?....." I found myself asking, before I could stop myself. His eyes softened.

"Technically they're not.......but.....I believe the words they say....are far stronger.....far louder.....then even the loudest thunder....." his soft melodic voice, explained.

I was speechless to the wisdom in this child's words.....the boy....he seemed so sure of what he said.....so calm....so relaxed.....so serene......

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_......What would it take, for thoughts to be quiet?......._

_......Quiet like the snow......_

_Are we meant to be empty-handed?....._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hardened my resolve. I didn't want to get further involved with this strange boy. No matter how much I felt I needed to ask.....no matter how much I wanted to know......no matter how much I could just feel this boy could answer.....I scoffed at the boy.

"What're you spouting crap like that for?" I growled. The boy just smiled softly, despite the forced venom in my words.

"I was just sharing my thoughts, sir......You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to....I'm sure you have more important things to attend to....." he explained quietly.

"Whatever....." I sighed, running a hand through my auburn hair, tiredly. I turned away and continued on the path I started before speaking to the child. The child's words echoing inside my head. Any dislike I had for the child vanished with his final words.

"Have a nice day ,sir.....God Bless!...."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I know.....I could, I could be better!...._

_I don't think i deserve it....._

_selflessness........find your way...._

_into my heart....._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That wasn't the last I saw of that child.....I continued to see him in the most random of places. From the sidewalk, to the park......from the alleyways, to the intersections. I'd see him everywhere.....by mere coincidence

Every time he saw me ,he'd smile that soft smile of his and say hello, or wave, depending on the situation. Not once did he just pass me by.

Occasionally he'd stop and talk to me. Asking me how I was doing, if my family was well, and even if I was having a nice day. I found myself answering honestly to each sincerely asked question. I couldn't help it....he was just so.....sincere.

I had asked him why he was even bothering to talk with me, but all he'd said was that he just wanted to. he never specified why.

I soon found out that he spoke with nearly anyone he met, who was willing to listen. People were fond of him. Not a bad word was said by anyone who knew him. But still ,no one offered to help the homeless child.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_All stars could be brighter......_

....._All hearts could be warmer......._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found out his name was Ibri......a unusual name.....yet somehow it suit him. Thankfully for me it was easy to remember.

It had been a month since I'd met him.....I hate to admit it but.....I'd grown fond of the kid....I found myself looking for him each time I left the house, half hoping he'd appear and come talk to me again.

It was strange how this child , that I had wanted nothing to do with, had become such a major part of my life in such a short amount of time. It was unnerving......I still couldn't help being wary of him. I was a distrustful person by nature and I planned to keep myself that way.....It was easier......

Yet as I saw Ibri sitting in his usual place at the entrance of the dark alley he'd made his home within, my worries quickly fled. His gold eyes found me and softened. He smiled warmly and waved happily as I approached. His smile widened further as at my offer to buy him ice cream. He nodded happily before hesitantly asking if I was serious. When I shrugged and nodded, his eyes seemed to glitter with happiness and his always sincere smile remained unwavering.

As we walked to the ice cream shop, side by side, I couldn't help the warm feeling that swelled within my withered heart.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_.........What would it take?......._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 4 months since I met Ibri on that snowy ,winter, night......

I could safely call him the closest friend I'd ever had..... Even though he was only a child.....I couldn't help feeling he knew so much more then I ever could know......He was worthy of my trust.....

Each day he'd wait for me to finish work for the evening. Sitting outside the door to the small jewelry shop I'd begun working at the month before. Then we'd simply wander for hours......The weather didn't matter, rain or snow we walked..... It became a routine for us both.....

On my days off we'd sit at the park and talk for hours......or I'd buy him ice cream from the small shop near the jewelry store.....

I had changed a great deal since the day I met him.....and I could tell everyone around me had noticed to.....I was kinder and more patient then I had ever been before.....and I was more willing to be around people.....opposed to before when I'd lock myself away in my house, only coming out when it was absolutely necessary.....

I was happy...........

But that happiness wouldn't last much longer.........On that day.......everything would change..............

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_......Find your way into my heart........_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day was perfectly normal......I walked out the shop's door and glanced at the doorway where I knew I'd find Ibri......

He wasn't there.....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_......what would it take?................_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I shrugged it off and continued on down the road towards my house. He had probably gone to wait for me there. Winter had fully set in a week ago so I'd begun leaving the door unlocked for him so he wouldn't have to wait in the cold.

I continued on down the street, hands deep in my warm coat pockets, narrowly dodging the oncoming people on the sidewalk.

That's when I saw it.

At the crosswalk a crowd had gathered around what appeared to be the scene of an accident.

A car lay upside down ,half hidden by the broken wall of the store it had collided with, while a lamp post lay across the sidewalk, damaged beyond repair. The police and ambulance hadn't arrived yet.......so it must have just happened......

I moved in for a closer look, pushing people aside carefully to see what happened. I froze...

Another car had been reduced to rubble on the opposite side of the crosswalk and the tire marks could be seen zig-zagging across the road a ways away. But that isn't what I was looking at.

In the center of the crosswalk were two bodies.....children

The first I didn't recognize, but she didn't seem hurt, yet she was struggling shakily to her feet. She was in shock, no doubt......The second, however.....made my heart leap into my throat......There , a ways away from the other child, lay Ibri.......

He lay frightening still, as blood pooled around his small, frail, body......

I rushed to his side and gently held him in my arms, his head resting on my lap. I grimaced at the sight of the damage.

His face was fine, but frighteningly pale, even for him......and the cross shaped scar on his cheek had been re-opened by the pavement.....but that wasn't the worst of it......

Deep gashes were slashed across his chest.....caused mostly by the rubble from the accident.....The wounds were covered in grit and blood........so much blood..........

He opened his dimming gold eyes and I fought tears in my own.......we both knew........

He smiled weakly up at me, a small trickle of blood made it's way from his lips, down his chin......even in this weak state.......he continued to smile so sincerely.........

"I'm.........I'm going to see mother.....and father.....again.........." he spoke in barely a whisper......I doubt he could speak any louder if he tried........

I nodded slowly, Trying my best to hold back my tears . I was.....going to lose my best friend......

He smiled up at me, his gold eyes drooping slightly with weariness. It was heartbreaking to watch......

" I'll......finally be........home............." his voice murmured as his eyes fell shut.......never to open again........he was limp in my arms.........

.........Only then did my tears fall.........

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_..........What would it take, for things to be quiet?................_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

........_The End........._

**Ibri means "Passing over" in Hebrew, I thought it fit him.**

**I thought of this story listening to music one night.....This is just a one-shot but I'll probably make a chapter version someday when I'm not incredibly lazy.....**

**Please R&R ^^ and please no flaming!**

_L8ter........_


End file.
